peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Link Pan 3-B: Oracle of Ages
Third sequel to "Link Pan (Version 2)," with a twist of "The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages." Team Link Pan travel to Labrynna for a vacation when they meet a famous singer named Nayru, who is the Oracle of Ages, and when Veran, with Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, their crew, and General Onox's help, captures her to destroy Labrynna by messing with time, it's up to Team Link Pan to team up with the Oracle of Secrets, Farore, the Oracle of Seasons, Din, Nayru's childhood friend Ralph, the witch-in-training Maple, and the three new animal friends Moosh, Ricky, and Dimitri, to find the eight Essences of Time, rescue Nayru, defeat Veran, and protect time with help from the Harp of Ages. New cast Nayru: Stays the same Din: Stays the same Farore: Stays the same Moosh: Stays the same Ricky: Stays the same Dimitri: Stays the same Veran: Stays the same Vire: Oracle of Seasons/Ages version Labrynna's Maku Tree: Stays the same Rosa: Stays the same Fairy Spirit of the Past's Echoes: Stays the same Fairy Spirit of the Present's Currents: Stays the same Fairy Spirit of the Future's Ages: Stays the same Cap'n: Stays the same Queen Ambi: Stays the same Ralph: Stays the same General Onox: Stays the same Twinrova: Stays the same Great Moblin: Stays the same Maple: Stays the same Syrup: Stays the same Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Twinrova Recruits Onox, Veran, and the Great Moblin With Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, their Crew, and the Villains (Link Pan 3-B Version) Chapter 2: The Vacation in Labrynna Begins/Meeting and Befriending Nayru Chapter 3: Veran, Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, their Crew, and Onox Capture Nayru/Labrynna's Time in Danger (Link Pan 3-B Version) Chapter 4: Getting the Master Sword in the Past Labrynna Maku Path/Meeting the Labrynna Maku Tree, Farore, and Din Chapter 5: The Spirit Grave/Battling Pumpkin Head for the Eternal Spirit (Link Pan 3-B Version) Chapter 6: Veran Possesses Nayru and Tricks Ambi/Obtaining the Harp of Ages and Learning to Play the Tune of Echoes (Link Pan 3-B Version) Chapter 7: Recruiting Ralph and Maple/Entering the Wing Dungeon Chapter 8: Battling the Head Thwomp for the Ancient Wood/Rescuing and Meeting Link and Aryll's Parents in the Past (Link Pan 3-B Version) Chapter 9: The Tokay and the Moonlit Grotto/Battling the Shadow Hag for the Echoing Howl (Link Pan 3-B Version) Chapter 10: Rescuing Zelda from the Great Moblin’s Keep/Learning the Tune of Currents and Finding the Skull Dungeon (Link Pan 3-B Version) Chapter 11: Battling Eyesoar for the Burning Flame/Din's Healing Dance (Link Pan 3-B Version) Chapter 12: Opening the Crown Dungeon in the Past/Entering the Crown Dungeon in the Present (Link Pan 3-B Version) Chapter 13: Battling Smog for the Sacred Soil/Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, their Crew, and Onox's Ambush (Link Pan 3-B Version) Chapter 14: Rescuing Din and Farore/The Mermaid's Cave and the Cap'n (Link Pan 3-B Version) Chapter 15: Battling Octogon for the Bereft Peak/Freeing and Rescuing Nayru (Link Pan 3-B Version) Chapter 16: The Great Moblin's Attempted Revenge and Learning the Tune of Ages/Ambi Possessed by Veran (Link Pan 3-B Version) Chapter 17: Braving Jabu-Jabu's Belly/Battling Plasmarine for the Rolling Sea (Link Pan 3-B Version) Chapter 18: Ralph's Fake Betrayal/Rescuing Zelda, Din, Nayru, and Farore (Link Pan 3-B Version) Chapter 19: The Fake Betrayal Revealed by Maple/Trek Through the Ancient Tomb (Link Pan 3-B Version) Chapter 20: Battling Ramrock for the Falling Star/Storming the Black Tower (Link Pan 3-B Version) Chapter 21: Freeing and Rescuing Ambi and Second Reunion Between Ambi and Cap'n/Final Battle Chapter 22: Labrynna and Time Restored/Ending (Link Pan 3-B Version) For gallery: Link Pan 3-B: Oracle of Ages Gallery For original story: Link Pan (Version 2) For sequel: Link Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins For series: Link Pan (Version 2) the Series For third sequel A: Link Pan 3-A: Oracle of Seasons For fourth and final sequel A: Link Pan 4-A: Oracle of Ages For fourth and final sequel B: Link Pan 4-B: Oracle of SeasonsCategory:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies